


One by friend, one by foe, and one by family.

by haywoods



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoods/pseuds/haywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry if this sucks. Also, I'm still bad at summaries. This is just a little drabble I wrote after watching 3x06 of The Originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by friend, one by foe, and one by family.

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

The words echoed into Rebekah’s head each time the blade was slowly digging into her skin.

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

She closed her eyes picturing all the happy memories she could. The memories of when she was a kid laughing and chasing Klaus. Memories of her and Elijah. Memories of Hope.

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

By now the blade was in so deep that she had to fight back tears. She refused to cry. Refused to be seen as weak even in her final moments.

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

She couldn’t leave just yet. Not until she had her final memory. The memory she always has had fond moments of happiness to look back on. _**Her**_ happiness. A happiness she never thought was possible. _**Him.**_

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

She couldn’t leave _**him.**_ She couldn’t. She refused to leave behind her most precious memory. But she had to. The blade was in deep and her time was up. Would _**he**_ always remember her? Would _**he**_ try and save her? Would _**he**_ hunt down every single person who had wronged her?

_One_ by **friend** , _one_ by **foe** , and _one_ by **family**.

That was the last and final thing going through her head before her world became black.

**Author's Note:**

> The "him" could refer to whomever you ship Rebekah with or one of her brothers but I had a certain someone in mind when writing this. Again, I'm so sorry if this sucks! I'm still new at writing and fics in general.


End file.
